Charon
by Loelin
Summary: The Truth about Rouge's charms began, how a person used them, and of course save the worldRougexfan,oneshot,fancharacter, might go up


"How about doing a DARE?!?" Steven The Hedgehog said to Loelin The Hedgehog. Steven was wearing some jeans and a t-shirt, while, Loelin the Hedgehog was wearing a T-Shirt and Sunglasses. "Sure" LTH said, waiting to go inside...before we go any further...let's go back to the beginning of what this dare consist of…

Rouge went to an abandoned house full of jewels. "I have known there are lots of jewels in this place with my tracker". She looked around the awkward places and flew to higher places. When she looked in a cabinet in the bathroom, it was full of jewels. She started to take one and examine it. While she was examining an emerald, a vine was seeping thru the door. Rouge turned around and saw that it was only a plant, but when she turn back. SWOOSH!!The vine Grabbed Rouge by her stomach and by her neck and then other vines ripped her clothes off and made a cocoon around her. While that was happing, Rouge noticed that her vision was cloudy and green and her fur and skin was turning green. After that, she went unconscious...

* * *

This went back with the dare...

"I dare you to go into the house and come back ALIVE!" said Steven; "ok...No Biggie" said Loelin. Loelin ran up to the door to avoid anything attacking him and opened the door. When he looked around, he saw the same cocoon that Rouge was in. he remembers what Steven said," A girl went in there and never came out". He quickly forgot it and looked around the house until a shine caught his eye...

He'd turned around to see what it is and found out it was glistening jewels. He was smart not to touch them. When he looked at his floor, he was stepping on Rouge's clothing. "Oh gosh..." he said. Now he knew it was Rouge. He Ran to the cocoon to separate the plants, but the cocoon was too strong to pull apart with his bare hands. He took out his pocket knife and made a slit in the cocoon. Rouge was stuck there with a startled look on her face. He said, "These plants are smart, they go inside her body to put in chlorophyll". He cuts the part where it sends into (not describing) and cut it off. The vines let Rouge loose, naked. "Rouge! Rouge...Rouge!" Loelin hollered. Soon enough, Rouge was awake and coughing. "Oh Rouge...Rouge are you okay", Loelin said, Rouge said, "I am okay"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I am ok, how you know my name?"

"Umm...a magazine"

"Oh ok"

Rouge looked among herself and noticed that she was naked and ran to a curtain to cover her." Excuse me?!?" Rouge said with a daring look. "Sorry", Loelin said "but I got to dash now". When he tried to escape, the vines blocked the door. "Oh no..."Said Loelin. Afterward, He made another slit with the pocket knife though the vines and dragged him and Rouge outside. Steven Hollered, "You did the dare and got the girl...AWESOME!!!"...

* * *

Steven was about to run to Rouge. Loelin said to Rouge," Go in the bushes, I don't want another calamity happing". When Steven went up to Loelin, they both had a faint greeting. "So, you didn't think that I am not going for it?" said Loelin with a sure look. "Ummmmmm...not really..." Steven said with a sad look "Besides, I want to see the girl!"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Why?"

"Because I always like a girl coming from an abandoned house or Building"

"Ok...but don't be surprised, Rouge, you can stick your head out now"

When Loelin was calling Rouge, Steven had a joyful look noticing that girl in the magazine missing.

"We could send her in for rings..." said Steven. When Rouge poked out her head, she noticed that both Loelin and Steven were really cute...

"Rouge you should come out right now", said Loelin

"I can't", said Rouge

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"I cannot be exposed to the public"

"Oh yea"

"Besides, I got arrested doing this once"

"How?"

Begin Flashback

"The Bombers are Tied Back by 3", said PA. Rouge was in a bar near the Emerald stadium, playing pool. She stopped playing when the PA said "OOH! The Bombers are back by 3 and a fight has been broken out by Damson Philly the Fox and Benson Bailey the Bat. She went to the stadium ASAP to observe the fight, and saw they were still fighting and rouge ran out with her pants and underwear down. "And a Strip tease by...oh no...ROUGE!?!?!" said PA. Most of the fans mourned and two guards dragged her away

End Flashback

Loelin and Steven open both their mouths like a Clown Circus Entrance." You got...you got to be kidding" said Loelin in a flattened voice, "its true!" acclimated Rouge. Loelin started to find her clothes (which were worn out from the vines) and said "I doubt you can wear these again. So lets find you some clothes--""Or a jacket" chimed Steven. Steven found an old jacket on the floor and gave it to Rouge who swiped it completely from his hand.


End file.
